MELVENTURES
by Rosaline Mel
Summary: Melody has started her journey but is being continuously followed by a mysteriously looking woman and her mother. Who are these women and what are their intentions evil or bad? Do they help Melody mel or harm her? Who will unveil their secret. Find out!
1. A MELODIUS BEGINNING

** MELVENTURES**

** CHAPTER 1**

** MELODIUS BEGINNING **

It was a pleasant night, but not so pleasant for me, as I was going to turn ten years old the next day. Like all my friends, I decided to become a pokemon master. I was all fired up to embark my new journey to fulfill I dream. I was too excited to sleep. But, I was forced to do so by my aunt Rose. I could barely think of any other issue, other than pokemon.

I am Melody. I am a ten year old, beautiful and adventure loving girl with plum colored eyes and hair. I am a carefree and reckless girl. My attitude to serious problems has often leaded me into troubles. I live with my aunt in the outskirts of Viridian city. I am known to every person in the city and am very playful. My aunt is well known to Professor Oak. My aunt has raised me eversince my mother mysteriously disappeared. I do not even know how my mother looks.

The following day, I would have overslept, but my aunt woke me up and just as I was about to leave, my aunt gave me a poke gear. I set out to pallet town where pokemon professor's laboratory is situated. As soon as I reached the huge lab, I was filled with amusement as I saw the interior of the lab. The lab was huge with a big garden, desert, hills and other varied relief's suited for the co existence of different types of pokemon. Just as I entered the lab, Professor Oak asked me to come in.

Professor said, "Ah! Melody, your jus…" but I interrupted and said "Professor, Am I late? Do you have any pokemon left for me? Please don't say no?" Professor said, "Oh no! You took me wrong. Your aunt informed me that you were coming, so I kept the starters for you. They are on the table. I hope you know about them or shall I explain about each of them." "Yes, I do sir." Said I. I, then bent over each of the pokemon, observed them keenly and decided what I should choose. I said, "I want that pokemon, sir," pointing out towards charmander {the fire pokemon that resembles a lizard with fire at the tip.}

"Charmander, huh, it is a good choice. I hope you two will make a great pair. Do not let me down, charmander. Here are your pokeballs, pokedex Melody." Said professor. Charmander said, "charm... charm...". I said,"Thanks Professor, you are great. I owe to you." as I was heading towards my house in Viridian city to show my starter to my aunt. "I know, my aunt would surely like you, charmander."said I to charmander.

_**As Melody was returning home, something was happening at the opposite hill near the turbines.**_

"So, that's her choice. I hope she will stand still on her quest of becoming a pokemon master. Let me test her. I don't want her to complete the quest so easily. Don't you think Mom?" said a mysteriously looking woman to an old woman who was standing at her back. After that, the woman left, asking her mother to return early, before it gets late. "Do you have any dangerous plans in your mind? I hope you don't hurt her or her confidence. It would be bad if you hurt..." I don't care. She should be strong to face me off. Don't you think so?" saying so they left the place.

The old woman thought, "I wonder if she hurts her. I better help Melody in my own way."

** Who are these women? What are their intentions evil or good? Find out in the upcoming chapters.**

** If you like my story, please review.**


	2. MY FIRST FACE OFF

If you see italics, that will mean it is in narration. Thanks for the reviews. I will assure that this fanfic will turn out great.

**CHAPTER 2**

**MY FIRST FACE OFF.**

_Melody has just returned to her home in Viridian city and is busy showing her pokemon to her aunt. Her aunt likes charmander and the conversation begins:_

**I:** "Hey! Aunt, check out my first pokemon, charmander. Isn't it adorable?"

**Aunt: "**yah, it is cute and I think it is a great choice. Where would you like to start with? I do not think that viridian gym will be a great start, so you had better start with Pewter city. I think you and your partner will surely need a lot of practice before you challenge the gym leader of pewter city, Brock. He is a tough person."

**I: **"Aunt, can't we start practice later. I want charmander to have a good look around the city. It is a safe place, isn't it?"

**Aunt: **"Yah, but Melody, you need practice, my dear."

_Even before Rose could complete, Melody left the room._

**Rose :**{ to herself} 'This girl will never change. I hope she will become somewhat serious.'

_Suddenly, she noticed a woman on the door._

**That woman: **"Don't worry, Rose. I'll do that for you."

**Rose: **"you… you…"

**That woman:** "ok, I'll leave now. I have some work left to do"

_As soon as, that woman left, Rose thought to herself what that woman might do to Melody. Now the scene shifts:_

_Melody is walking with charmander. Charmander and Melody were very happy to be with each other. However, something strange happened which changed the attitude of Melody. Melody noticed a woman lurking behind her._

I said, "Who are you? Why are you lurking behind us?"

"That's none of your business, my dear. You two seem to get along well. Am I right?" said the woman.

I said in a furious way, "I have never seen you before. I asked who you are."

"I've already mentioned that it's not your concern. You should have obeyed to what your aunt asked you to do. You will have to face serious situations if you don't be serious," said the woman.

I said in a confused tone, "How do you know what my aunt told me? Who are you? What will you do?"

"You want to know my name, don't you? Then I will tell you if you will defeat me. So, what about the deal? Will you accept it?" said the woman.

I said, "I accept, what do you say, charmander?"

"All right, then, it will be a 1 on 1 pokemon match." said the woman.

_The match began._

I chose charmander and the woman chose a bulbasaur. I thought the match is in my favor but I was wrong. The match did not last long. I lost within a small period. That woman came to me and said, "Well! So, you lost. I thought that would happen. Though you lost, I will tell you my name. My name is Ch…"

I said, "No, I don't want to know your name. We had a deal and a deal is a deal. I will defeat you and will know your name."

The woman said, "I thought you'd say that. You're special kid."

_As soon as she said so, the woman disappeared. The old woman was standing at a distance and watching the battle at a distance._

The old woman thought to herself: "So, she started. I need to help Melody."

The mysterious woman returned home and said to her mom: "Mom, I am very tired. Make me some breakfast."

"What are you going to do next to her?" asked the old woman.

The mysterious woman said, "I have not planned anything yet. But I know this is going to be interesting than I thought."

**What will Melody do after such a loss to that woman? How will the old woman help Melody? What is the next plan of the Mysterious woman?**


	3. Got a pokemon

**Sorry for the big delay. I was extremely busy in my exam results. Now I promise that the updates will be faster. Here is the third chapter. Hope you will enjoy reading it.**

**Chapter 3**

**Got a Pokemon:**

After the loss to that woman, my friend and I started some serious training. This happened one day. Charmander was practicing its flamethrower and we saw an old woman carrying a hurt pokemon in her arms. She rushed towards us and said, "Oh, I was passing through the forest {Viridian Forest} and saw this hurt pokemon lying on the ground. It was trembling. Therefore, I picked it up. However, I have some important work to do. So, can you help me? I think this pokemon should be taken to a pokemon center as soon as possible. But, I do not know the way. Can you take me there?"

I looked at the pokemon. I knew one thing about that pokemon; it does not belong to Kanto. I decided to help it. We reached the pokemon center in a short time. Nurse Joy took the hurt pokemon and said that she would heal it. She started the treatment: and after sometime, she came to us and said that she would require some herbs to heal it. That old woman pleaded me to go find the herbs. Charmander and I set out to find the herbs. Nurse joy said that the herbs are found in Viridian Forest. So, we headed towards

The forest. The forest was huge but I found the herbs easily. We rushed towards the Pokemon Center as fast as we could.

By the time we reached the pokemon center, the old woman had left. We handed the herbs to nurse Joy. Nurse joy healed the pokemon and handed it to us. It was a pretty pokemon, but I do not know its name. Nurse Joy told that it was a wild pokemon and that it should be left free. That pokemon was looking at us with its keen eyes. I felt that it said that it wanted to come with us, but I had to leave it. It flew, but returned. It wanted to come with us. However, I wanted to catch it only after a pokemon battle. So, the battle between me and that pokemon began. I weakened it and then caught it with a pokeball.

Then, I called to my aunt that I caught a pokemon. When she asked what its name was, I could not answer.

**At professor Oak's laboratory:**

_At that time professor had a visitor. It was boy._

_Professor oak asked the boy about his journey and they were talking to each other. It was at that time when Melody entered._

I said, "Professor, can you tell me what the name of this pokemon is. It does not belong to kanto, am I right." Even before professor could answer, that boy said, "Oh! It is a Starly, the bird pokemon of Sinnoh region. A region, which is north to Kanto. Oh! I am sorry. My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu. I said, "Ash, nice to meet you. I am Melody and this is my partner, Charmander. Thanks for your help."

"Professor, this pokemon does not belong to kanto and I am sure that it can not be found in here. Then, can you tell me, how I was able to find it?" I asked. Professor thought for a while, and said, "I do not know. Probably it can be some trainer's pokemon and was abandoned by that trainer. I do not find any other supposition." "Who would do that to this lovely pokemon?" I said. "By the way, how did you find this pokemon?" asked Ash. "Oh actually I did not find this pokemon. An old woman found it. It chose to stay with me. This is how I got this pokemon." Said I.

"Oh, Ash I have a favor to ask you. Can you accompany her for a while? You can give her some tips for battling on your way." Asked professor to which Ash nodded. "Thanks Ash, let's go. I need to challenge the gym leader of pewter city." Said I. "so you are going to challenge Brock." Said Ash.

"Yes, and I wish to win over him." Said I to Ash as we headed towards the viridian city. Ash was a wonderful traveling partner. He used to give me many tips. As soon as we reached Viridian City, we visited Aunt Rose and then to Viridian Forest.

**Meanwhile, at the house of the mysterious woman:**

** "**Mom, why did you help her? She should come out of her problem by herself. Please do not help her from next time." Said the woman. That old woman told, "Please do not worry about that, Chrysene. I thought she would need that, so I gave it to her."

**The journey will sure be going on. However, what will happen next? The mysterious woman is revealed Chrysene. What will be her next step? Wait till the next chapter.**

**Please review, if you like. Help me know my faults. **


End file.
